After All
by Kaori Koriryu
Summary: This is just a BramblexSquirrel one-shot. Enjoy!


**This is a short drabble about the SquirrelxBramble pairing, which I love. I think it was a cruel joke that they broke up. It was one of the Erin's less than great moments. **

Squirrelflight watched sadly as her ex-mate padded away from her, rejecting her. She promised herself that one day, she _would_ get him back.

After all, she loved him.

* * *

Squirrelflight swallowed hard, then walked up to Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw, may I talk to you in the forest?" He sighed, then agreed. "Well, why are you wasting my time when I should be working and supporting my Clan?" "Brambleclaw, I'm so sorry for not telling you about Leafpool's kits not being ours! But I didn't know if Leafpool would be okay with that, or if you would accept the kits and me anymore, but I never wanted to hurt you!" Squirrelflight rushed her words out. Brambleclaw looked at her, stunned. "Did you really think I wouldn't accept you or the kits?" he finally asked in a whisper. "Yes, I did." Squirrelflight answered, looking at him sadly. The dark tabby purred, "I would never do that to you or the kits, if only you had told me what they were before we adopted them." Squirrelflight looked up at him, a glimmer of hope making its presence know in her eyes. "Really?" she whispered. "Of course." Brambleclaw purred, twining their tails together.

After all, he loved her.

* * *

Squirrelflight gasped as the pain was finally ended. "Two live kits, both toms, and a still-born she-cat." Jayfeather whispered quietly. Squirrelflight felt the hot tears run down her face for her still-born kit. Brambleclaw came in and tried to comfort her, but in the end tears were rolling down his face as well. Through the grieving, the two tom-kits were suckling at their mother's belly. Squirrelflight began licking them in affection and over-protectiveness, as did Brambleclaw, even as tears still rolled down their faces.

After all, they loved them.

* * *

Their two tom-kits were a gray tom with dark gray tabby stripes and gray-green eyes and a dark brown tabby and ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes. The gray tabby was named Sootkit, and the dark brown tabby tom with ginger patches was named Frostkit for his white paws. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were very protective over their kits. They didn't want to lose them like they had lost each other once, and like they had lost their little girl.

Sootkit then fell ill with greencough during leaf-bare. Imagine their devastation when their little Sootkit died at only two moons. From then on, they protected Frostkit from anything harmful with their very lives.

After all, they loved him.

* * *

Squirrelflight was pleased when Frostkit chose to be a medicine cat rather than a warrior. That way, he had less chance of dying early. When Frost_paw_ returned from his first visit to the Moonpool, he gloated over the other apprentices that StarClan had told him more in one night then they would learn in a moon. Jayfeather had, of course, flicked him over the ear and scolded him for boasting. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw purred at their son's antics, their tails twined.

After all, they loved each other.

* * *

Squirrelflight looked proudly at the newly named Frostpool. She held Flowerkit, Bluekit, and Darkkit back with her tail. Darkkit was a black tom with blue eyes, Bluekit was a blue-gray she-kit with green eyes, and Flowerkit was a tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes. They were Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's second litter. Frostpool padded over to his mother and her kits. "I'm so proud of you, Frostpool. You've earned your place in the Clan." Squirrelflight purred. "I only wish Sootkit could have been here as well." Frostpool said sadly. "I know." Squirrelflight said, a single tear falling from her eye.

After all, she loved them.

* * *

Flowerpaw, Bluepaw, and Darkpaw brought in their fresh-kill into camp. Darkpaw energetically bounded across the clearing with a large rabbit and a mouse in his jaws, entering the medicine den. He exited it a few moments later looking proud, with Frostpool right behind him. Frostpool padded to the kits and his mother. "These kits are a brother and sisters to be proud of." Frostpool purred. "Oh, but aren't they?" Squirrelflight agreed.

But just then, disaster struck. ShadowClan attacked. When they left after a furious fight, Squirrelflight was the only one truly injured, I am sad to say. Jayfeather and Frostpool rushed to her side first, but when they got there she was very weak. Firestar, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Darkpaw, Flowerpaw, and Bluepaw rushed to her side as well. They heard her last words before she joined StarClan: "I love you, Brambleclaw and my kits. Please, remember me." Then she died before their eyes. They all began to cry, even Jayfeather and Lionblaze, who had come to see what the commotion was about.

After all, they loved her.

**Well? What did you think? Tell me your opinion when you review!**


End file.
